


The Middle Path

by DistantStorm



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Companion Piece, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Chapter 16, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: He cannot change what the youngling is.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 26
Kudos: 236





	The Middle Path

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Срединный путь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222104) by [DoloresClaiborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresClaiborne/pseuds/DoloresClaiborne)



> Long time, no see!
> 
> I have had some really serious feelings about the season finale and just wanted to work through them a bit.

The child does not cry when he thinks others may hear him. He is untrained, mostly, but he hides himself away in the Force with an ease that is as surprising as it is heartbreaking. Luke has taken to creeping about, checking in on the youngling after he falls asleep. Almost always there are tears on his face and at least one of his tiny hands clutching the pendant that hangs around his neck.

It is a totem of safety. Of protection. Of belonging. 

Luke Skywalker does not know much of Mandalorian culture, but what his sister relays to him - both through her words and texts written by others as it seems Mandalorian history is largely dependent upon oral tradition - leaves him quite surprised, indeed. 

Their history is brutal. War and blood and violence. Their family - their Way - it means _everything._

Luke is no longer unaware of his own history. It is not all that different, likewise steeped in blood. He seeks to forge a better way. One cognizant of the past, that prepares others for a brighter future.

But when the child cries himself to sleep, Luke cannot help but think of the other man, the one whose permission the child wanted. The one who made wrong choices and atoned for them, the child tells him through images pressed into his mind instead of words. The one the child knows in his heart as his father.

Luke is not certain he can remove this attachment from the child. Attachment makes him vulnerable, invites anger and fear. And yet, he wonders if that is something he has any right to consider. For yes, there is anger, and there is fear. But Luke feels those things, too, like anyone else. It is the decision not to act upon them, to forbid selfishness and rage from curdling his heart that allows him to walk in the light. They all have choices.

They must choose to act in love. To find balance. Serenity.

He cannot change what the youngling is. He can only help him shape his future, to walk his path. The youngling, Luke knows, is Mandalorian. He is not a Jedi. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

But maybe there is a middle path.


End file.
